Kakak yang Hebat!
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Nilai Sasuke jelek, dan Itachi rela cuti dari Anbu untuk mengajari adiknya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke muak dengan pelajaran akademis. ONESHOT. A request from Danch Nouri.


**Kakak yang Hebat!**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto  
a request from danch nouri_

_

* * *

_

Itachi keluar dari kelas, membawa sebuah buku bertuliskan "RAPOR". Ia berhenti di luar pintu dan diam tanpa kata.

"Nilaimu jelek, Sasuke."

Sasuke, yang sedang bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu, bereaksi dingin. "Aku tahu."

"Bisa kau beri alasan yang masuk akal mengapa nilaimu merah semua?"

"Karena Shizune memakai spidol merah."

"Mengapa nilaimu jelek maksudku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Ibu dan Ayah di sana pasti kecewa denganmu."

"Mereka ada _di sana_. Mereka tidak tahu nilaiku."

Itachi menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," Itachi memegang tangan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hari itu adalah penerimaan rapor. Karena Sasuke sudah yatim piatu, maka Itachi sebagai kakaknya lah yang mengambil rapor. Ia tidak menyangka nilai Sasuke jelek semua. Dan adiknya yang masih TK itu tetap menjawab dingin soal nilai rapornya itu.

Di kediaman mereka, Itachi memasak untuk makan siang, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Sasuke hanya duduk di atas tatami, menghadap meja makan yang masih kosong. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi datang membawa dua mangkuk _ramen_. _Ramen_ buatan Itachi memang paling enak. Merekapun mulai makan. Sasuke masih diam tanpa kata.

"Sekarang jelaskan, Sasuke," ujar Itachi. "Kenapa nilaimu jelek semua?"

"Kau pernah bilang padaku agar jangan berbicara selagi makan," Sasuke tetap dingin.

"Sekarang kutarik perkataanku, hanya untuk sekarang," kata Itachi lagi. "Shizune bilang, setiap pelajaran mewarnai, kau malah mewarnai seluruh kertas dengan warna hitam."

"Itu, kan, mewarnai."

Itachi menghela napas. "Saat pelajaran mengarang, kertasmu kosong."

Sasuke diam.

Itachi kembali berargumen. "Bahkan Shizune bilang, kau tidak bisa pertambahan. Coba jawab ini, Sasuke. 2 ditambah 2 sama dengan...?"

"Dua."

Itachi menaikkan alisnya. "Kok, bisa?"

"Naruto bilang, 2 ditambah 2 sama dengan dua. _Dua angsa_ berenang bersama," jawab Sasuke, masih dingin.

Itachi kaget. "Kau percaya Naruto?! Sasuke! Bahkan Naruto yang peringkatnya biasanya di bawahmu, sekarang ada di atasmu!"

"Karena peringkatnya di atasku, makanya aku percaya padanya."

_Dasar...dia ini pintar sekali membangkang..._ pikir Itachi.

"Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang baik. Untuk apa aku belajar berhitung maupun menggambar? Aku hanya ingin belajar ilmu-ilmu ninja."

Itachi menghela napas. "Sasuke, liburan semester ini, kau tetap di rumah. Belajar. Tidak ada televisi, tidak ada _play station_."

Sasuke diam kembali. Lalu, ia berkata: "Tidak masalah. Kita, kan, memang tidak punya televisi. _Play station_? Apa itu?"

_**Mari kita berikan Itachi penghargaan sebagai "Orang ter hi-tech di Desa Konoha" dan Sasuke sebagai "Pembangkang Terbaik se Desa Konoha" *plok plok plok***_

.

-

.

Jadi, seperti yang telah kau ketahui. Selama liburan, Sasuke "dikurung" di rumah dan kerjaannya hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Mungkin ini terlalu keras untuk seorang anak yang masih duduk di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Tapi nilai Sasuke benar-benar parah, saking parahnya sampai tidak bisa dituliskan karena yang nulis takut dilemparin bom molotov sama penggemarnya Sasuke _***penulis kabur dengan binal, sementara penggemar Sasuke pada ngejar-ngejar penulis cerita ini dengan bom molotov di tangan mereka***_

Liburan Sasuke kali ini selama empat minggu. Minggu pertama, Itachi yang mengambil cuti dari anbu, mengajarkan tentang seni rupa. Namun, Sasuke tetap asal-asalan. Saat disuruh menggambar, ia malah membuat benang kusut. Saat disuruh membuat prakarya dari benang, kembali ia membuat kusut benang-benang tersebut. _**Kesimpulannya: Sasuke suka kekusutan (oke, jayus)**_. Tetapi, Itachi tetap mengajarkan Sasuke dengan sabar.

Minggu kedua, Itachi mengajarkan mengarang. Apa yang ditulis Sasuke?

_Kakakku seorang pengecut, bermuka seperti cacing, dan ninja yang bodoh._

_**Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Bahkan cacing saja enggak punya muka. Nenek-nenek mabok aja tau.**_

Namun, Itachi tetap sabar, meskipun kesal. Meski Sasuke begitu, Sasuke adalah adiknya satu-satunya. Orang tuanya memesankan kepada Itachi agar dia menjaga dan mendidik Sasuke agar menjadi orang yang hebat.

Minggu ketiga, Itachi mengajarkan Sasuke berhitung. Berhitung simpel, hanya pertambahan dan pengurangan. Dalam hal ini, Itachi menggunakan media benda untuk berhitung, bukan kertas dan pensil.

"Jadi Sasuke..." kata Itachi. "Di sini, kita punya dua salak _***hebat banget yah di Konoha ada salak =='***_. Nah, jika aku tambah tiga salak lagi, jadi berapa?"

Sasuke diam tak menjawab.

"Ayo, Sasuke...—"

"CUKUP! AKU MUAK!" Sasuke memukul meja di hadapannya, membuat salak-salak yang ada di atas meja sedikit melompat. "Aku tidak mau belajar seperti ini! Aku mau belajar teknik-teknik ninja, bukan matematika atau seni! Aku ingin menjadi ninja, bukan menjadi ilmuwan gila botak yang memakai kacamata!"

Keadaan hening selama sejenak. Lalu, Itachi menghela napas. Ia bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Sasuke, lalu ia berjongkok agar tingginya menyamai Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." ia mulai berbicara. "Sebelum ayah dan ibu meninggal, mereka berpesan agar kau rajin belajar agar pintar. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan mereka di sana, bukan?"

"Mereka sudah di sana," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Dengar," ucap Itachi pelan. "Untuk menjadi ninja yang baik bukan hanya dibutuhkan teknik yang hebat, namun juga otak yang cerdas. Otak yang cerdas dapat kau gunakan dalam suatu misi untuk mencari jalan keluar dari suatu masalah. Kekuatan otot harus diseimbangkan dengan kekuatan otak. Mengerti, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam.

"Begini, jika nilaimu bagus semester depan, kau boleh belajar teknik-teknik ninja. Jadi, kau harus belajar giat terlebih dahulu, oke?"

Sasuke masih diam

.

-

.

Semester dua akhirnya telah berlalu. Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya akan masuk ke SD Konoha. Well, _jika mereka lulus_...

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas. Shizune menunggu di mejanya. Lalu, Itachi duduk di hadapannya, di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Pagi, Itachi," sapa Shizune. "Bagaimana misimu kemarin bersama _anbu_ lainnya?"

"Begitulah," ujar Itachi. "Bagaimana adikku?"

"Itachi," Shizune memasang senyum. "Sasuke berkembang pesat sekali. Nilainya jauh berbeda dengan semester satu. Nilainya jadi bagus sekali. Semester ini, ia mendapat peringkat dua di kelas, di bawah kawannya, Shikamaru."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Dan aku paling kagum akan karangannya yang satu ini," Shizune memberikan Itachi secarik kertas. Itachi membaca tulisan tangan Sasuke yang tertera di kertas itu.

_Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal setelah aku lahir. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa, namun aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu. Jadi, hanya kakakku lah, Itachi Uchiha, yang merawatku. Ia adalah salah satu anggota anbu yang terhebat dengan gerakan seluwes cacing._

Itachi kembali tersenyum. _**Cacing, oh yeah.**_

_Setiap aku pulang sekolah, ramen buatannya sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti akan menyempatkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan menyediakan makan malam. Jika dia ada pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan, ia tidak ikut makan malam—dia langsung kembali bekerja ke markas anbu. Dia hanya memastikan agar aku mendapat makan malamku._

_Semester lalu, nilaiku jelek dan ini membuat Itachi agak kecewa. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan nilai sekolahku, aku hanya peduli dengan teknik-teknik ninja karena aku ingin menjadi ninja terbaik. Itachi tidak setuju dengan pendapatku ini. Ia mengambil cuti dari anbu, lalu ia mengajarkanku selama liburan. Ia bilang, untuk menjadi ninja yang baik, teknik saja tidak cukup, namun otak yang cerdas juga perlu. Lalu, ia menjanjikan kepadaku jika nilai semester duaku bagus, aku dapat berlatih teknik-teknik ninja._

_Jadi, aku belajar dengan giat agar nilai-nilaiku bagus dan untuk menjadi ninja terbaik. Aku akan berusaha untuk membanggakan Itachi, kakakku yang menakjubkan, dan membanggakan orang tuaku yang sudah ada di sana, yang menginginkanku agar menjadi cerdas._

Itachi tersenyum tulus. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan orang tuanya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa orang tua mereka sekarang sudah ada di sana dan tidak ikut campur dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Namun, kini ia malah ingin membanggakan orang tuanya, _yang sudah ada di sana_.

"Dan satu lagi, Itachi. Ini prakaryanya saat aku menyuruh satu kelas membuat kolase dengan biji," kembali Shizune memberikan sebuah kertas. Itachi melihatnya. Di sana, Sasuke membuat dua orang anak laki-laki sedang berpegangan tangan, satunya lebih besar dan satunya lebih kecil, dengan biji. Lalu, dengan spidol, ia menuliskan _Itachi_ di bawah anak laki-laki yang besar dan _Sasuke_ di bawah anak laki-laki yang kecil. Di atas kedua laki-laki itu, dituliskannya besar-besar: _AKU DAN ONII-SAN YANG HEBAT_.

Itachi tersenyum makin lebar. "Terima kasih, Shizune. Boleh kubawa pulang prakarya Sasuke ini?"

"Tentu. Dan ini seluruh nilainya," Shizune memberikan buku bertuliskan "RAPOR", sama seperti yang diberikannya saat semester satu.

"Aku pulang dahulu. Terima kasih atas didikannya kepadanya selama ini," Itachi bangkit lalu membungkuk.

"Ya," ucap Shizune. "Satu lagi, Itachi: _Kau kakak yang hebat_."

Itachi tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari kelas. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas.

"Sekarang, penuhi janjimu," ujar seseorang yang bersandar di dinding di sebelah pintu. Kau tahu siapa dia...

Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**Hueeeehhh! Kelar juga, nih! Maaf, kayaknya rada garing, soalnya saya emang nggak terlalu suka sama orang-orang dengan klan Uchiha *digebukin*. Kekuatan otot dan kekuatan otak terinspirasi dari The Master. Tadi malem saya nonton Joe Sandy vs Limbad (go Joe! Ahahaha XD). Anyway, please REVIEW. No flames X(


End file.
